Not Now! 2
by Ryoko-chan
Summary: The gang is in their last year of high school and a new task is at hand...


NOT NOW! 2  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters. I simply write for my own entertainment. I created the character of Melissa and the emptiness card. I also created her new staff and incantation.  
  
PREVIOUSLY IN NOT NOW: The gang, at age 16, had to face the Emptiness card before it took control of Sakura's memories. Sakura had to erase the card and still be a regular teenager in love and an older sister to Melissa.  
  
NEXT: The gang is all grown up, but they are now 18 and Eriol, Ruby and Spinner have joined the group. New tasks are in order and romance is still in the air. Sakura has her blue staff with a star in the middle from the previous series. Now, on to the story:  
  
CHAPTER 1: The arrival  
  
It was a peaceful late March morning when a shriek filled the Avalon house.  
  
"NO! I'm late!" this was the middle child from the Avalon house, Sakura.  
  
In her room two other figures sprung to life by this statement. Melissa Avalon, Sakura's 16 year old younger sister yawned lazily. "Sakura! Have you ever heard of an alarm clock?"  
  
"Yes, I have one" Sakura replied holding her alarm clock.  
  
"Then why don't you USE it?!?" the smaller voice belonged to a creature that resembled a small teddy bear with wings. However, this was not a stuffed animal, he was the guardian of the Clow cards and Sakura's faithful companion, Keroberos.  
  
Minutes later, Downstairs  
  
Sakura's father, Aiden, was busy in the kitchen making lunch for the girls and handing a cup of coffee to his only son, the eldest in the family, Tori. "Girls, hurry up or you'll be late again!" called Aiden.  
  
"Sakura should have learned the meaning of time by now, don't you think?" asked Tori.  
  
"Yeah, but you know your sister. So how is your job going?"  
  
"'S okay I might actually stick around in this one"  
  
"How is Julian doing? He hasn't come around the house for quite some time"  
  
"Well, you know that he has to deal with the double personalities so he has to rest and eat a lot after Yue helps Sakura in her 'quests'"  
  
"Hurry up Sakura!" shouted Melissa from the top of the stairs.  
  
"'m cowing!" responded Sakura muffled by a piece of paper she held on her mouth since she was tying her shoes.  
  
Melissa sighed and hurried downstairs to give kisses to both her father and big brother.  
  
"You know, you can always go ahead and let Sakura be late" stated Tori.  
  
"Yeah, well" Melissa said reaching for a muffin, "I wanna know what happened last night"  
  
"What happened last night?" wondered Aiden.  
  
Melissa put a big grin on her face and simply said "nothing."  
  
On the way to school  
  
"So, what did you guys do?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Yeah, how did it go?" this was Madison. Sakura's best friend since they were very young.  
  
"Nothing big, we just went to the movies and to have dinner" answered Sakura. Actually, Li and her had just celebrated their two-year anniversary the previous night. They had gone to see a movie and had a nightly picnic on the beach. But there's no reason to give them such details, thought Sakura.  
  
"AVALON!" shouted a voice from behind. This one belonged to Meilin Rae. An old friend from their days of capturing the Clow cards. "You have to give me all the juicy details!"  
  
"Come on guys! That's for me to know and you to find out. Now, do you all want to be late?" Sakura asked as the bells rang announcing that they were late.  
  
The three other girls shrieked and hurried to school. Sakura just stayed behind looking at them. Minutes later she felt someone's arms around her waist. She turned around to meet a smiling face that belonged to her beloved Li Showron. "Morning" she said.  
  
"Morning," he replied, "are they wanting to know what happened last night?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to tell them" she smiled and gave Li a kiss on his left cheek.  
  
"Well that's good," he said slightly blushing, "let's get going to class." He put her right hand in his left and headed towards school. "Why are you late again?" he asked.  
  
Sakura almost fell as a reply to this question. She gave him a you-know-why look and instead asked him why he was late.  
  
"Wei, told me that my mother will come to visit in a couple of days. She has something to do so she'll be around for a couple of weeks."  
  
"That's good!"  
  
"Yeah, but she also said she was looking for sometime to talk to you"  
  
"Really? About what?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Ahem. Do you two realize what time it is?" this voice startled the young couple. It belonged to the principal of Reedington High, Mr. Yukimo.  
  
"Um," Sakura was now scrambling through her bag to find her clock.  
  
"Never mind that! You two are 30 minutes late! You will not go unnoticed for this Miss Avalon. Mr. Showron, I never expected this from you but you will both serve a punishment for being late today."  
  
Inside school in front of room 12b  
  
Sakura and Li were standing looking inside the classroom as few peers giggled at the sight they beheld. Sakura was holding a bucket full of water her face pink as a strawberry while Li held two buckets with a blank expression on his face.  
  
Madison sat on her desk slightly giggling as she saw Sakura. "I wish she would learn to get her earlier," she whispered to Meilin, "so, what are we going to do for Sakura's birthday?"  
  
"Li has planned something in his house. We have to pretend as if we don't remember her birthday. Mrs. Showron also has something planned but I don't know what it's gonna be yet."  
  
"Li's mother is coming?"  
  
"Yeah, she has a couple of things she has to do as well as talk to Sakura."  
  
"I see, do you think it will be anything bad?"  
  
"Nah, Li's mom is just looking out for her son"  
  
"You two in the back," shouted their mathematics teacher, Mrs. Aoi, "are you going to pay attention or would you like to join your friends outside?"  
  
Madison and Meilin turned bright red and didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the day.  
  
Lunch Time  
  
The gang sat in their usual spot under a cherry blossom tree in the school backyard. Everyone had brought their lunches except for Sakura who forgot to grab hers on her way out.  
  
"First you wake up late as usual and then you forget your lunch! I swear that one day you'll forget your brain, Sakura!" stated Melissa.  
  
"Shut up," yelled Sakura in reply.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone," this new voice belonged to an eighteen year old teen with glasses and stunning black hair. His name was Eriol and this was Madison's boyfriend. As everyone said 'hello', he sat next to Madison and joined in the conversation. "How has Julian been, Sakura?"  
  
"Tori says that he's been a bit down lately. He might be catching a flu or something," she replied.  
  
"I see. And how is Keroberos?"  
  
"He's alright. Still playing the Lord Osanko game. He won't stop until he reaches the 10,000 mark"  
  
Eriol smiled and turned to Melissa. "How have you been?"  
  
Melissa blushed as Eriol spoke to her. She had had a crush on him for quite some time now, but she couldn't do anything about it since he had a girlfriend. "I-I'm alright. Just um. just fine," she stuttered.  
  
To this Eriol smiled one more time and started eating his lunch.  
  
At Li's house  
  
The doorbell rang as Wei, Li's guardian, was busy making himself lunch for that afternoon. "Coming! Just a minute!" He called in his polite voice. He put down his cooking gloves and headed to open the door. "Good afternoon, madam. Please come in, master Li won't be home for a couple more hours" he said to Li's mother as he escorted her inside.  
  
"That's all right. I'll wait for him until he comes," she said.  
  
Next time: Li's mom has come to Reedington for something and we'll find out in the next few chapters. Sakura's birthday is approaching and the gang has a big surprise party planned for her. Kero and Yue talk to Melissa about her powers while Tori struggles to stay as far away from Ruby as possible. Join me next time to see this and more on chapter two: Sakura's Birthday 


End file.
